Regalo de navidad
by Rubi's chocolate
Summary: Mi regreso con una nueva historia... Lo sé, el título es una s*** pero no se me ocurrió nada más  'D. Es una historia navideña al estilo SasuSaku, espero que les guste a pesar de que esas fechas ya han pasado xD.


¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Bien, sé que tiene AÑOS que no subo nada, pero es que la falta de inspiración me atacó fuertisimo y no había podido escribir nada... hasta que surgió esto ='D

Realmente no sé de dónde salió, simplemente se dio, las imagenes comenzaron a correr en mi mente así como las palabras para describirlo de la mejor manera posible. Es, de hecho, un regalo para un intercambio de regalos que tubo lugar en uno de los foros en los que estoy. La chica a la que se lo dedico tiene por nick **ktacik**. En verdad no sé si tenga una cuenta por aquí, pero aunque no sea así, queiro que quede claro que es un regalo y que me auerdo de lla :3 con mucho cariño para tí kta-chan *u*

Bueno, está escrito con mucho cariño. La verdad, es un reflejo de algo que anhelo mucho... estoy esperando a que mi novio me proponga matrimonio... Somos jóvenes aun, lo sé, pero lo amo con toda mi alma, y sé que él a mi so... simplemente estoy esperando xD de ahí que saliera esto, uno de mis pequeños sueños de cómo sería... al estilo SS =D

Bueno, mucho bla bla bla ya los dejo con la historia, espero que les guste...

¡Ah!, antes de que lo olvide, los personajs de Naruto no me pertenecen... qué más quisiera yo ;_;

* * *

Parecía mentira que todo fuese de aquella manera. Nunca lo llegó a imaginar, ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños. Sentía como si fuese una realidad alterna, que estaba delirando o algo así, pero se dio cuenta que no era así en cuanto sintió el impacto frío de la nieve en su rostro, lo cual logró regresarlo a la realidad. Estaba allí, de pie sobre la blanca nieve, sin poder moverse aún por la sorpresa de que todo aquello fuera verdad, y la felicidad lo embargó, provocando con aquello que una sutil sonrisa adornara su rostro.

Escuchó una ligera risa, melodía perfecta solo producida por un ángel, **su** ángel, aquél ser de rosados cabellos y jades en lugar de ojos, brillantes cual si fueran iluminados directamente por el sol de la mañana. Su vista la recorrió entera, tan perfecta como solo ella podía ser, no creía que existiese en el mundo mujer más hermosa, su suave piel tan blanca como la nieve, brillaba puramente con la luz de aquella tarde. Su cuerpo fino y delicado se encontraba ahora cubierto por una sudadera en ese momento, y sus manos llevaban pequeños guantes, para cubrirlos mejor del frio. Sus mezclillas deslavados y entubados hacían lucir sus piernas, y sus botas con peluche a la orilla le daban un toque encantador. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas por el frio, lo que le daba un toque infantil y muy tierno, y en sus labios se dibujaba aquella sonrisa tan pura y llena de vida. Era simplemente encantadora

Se acercó lentamente a ella, hacía un año exactamente que estaban juntos, él se le había declarado un 25 de diciembre, diciendo que ese era su "regalo de navidad", algo arrogante, cierto, pero sabía que para la chica era el mejor regalo que pudiese existir, y aunque quisiera negarlo, el que ella haya aceptado era un regalo para él.

Ahora, exactamente un año después, estaba dispuesto a darle un regalo más. Mientras se acercaba, de su bolsillo sacaba una cajita de regalo navideña, sobre la que destacaba un bonito moño con forma de cerezo… se había pasado horas tratando de darle la forma, pero al fin lo había conseguido, y sabía que bien valía la pena. Al llegar a ella, la chica lo miraba con ojos expectantes, tal y como siempre lo hacía cuando se acercaba así de lento. Finalmente decidió hablar, ocultando aún el pequeño regalo detrás de él.

- Eso no fue justo – le dijo con una mirada seria pero que denotaba burla, refiriéndose al impacto que había recibido en su cara con la bola de nieve – y por eso, te quedarás sin regalo – le dijo malicioso mostrándole la pequeña cajita, a lo que ella se sorprendió.

- Mou… Demo Sasuke-kun, era un juego – le dijo haciendo un puchero, tratando de tomar el regalo, sin éxito cuando el chico, siendo más alto que ella, alzó la mano con la cajita en ella, impidiéndole a la chica alcanzarla. Esto hizo que la joven inflara los cachetes con el seño fruncido y se cruzara de brazos, haciéndola ver de lo más adorable.

- Eres una molestia – le dijo repentinamente acercándose a su oído, logrando que los pequeños bellos rosados de su nuca se erizaran – pero eres mi molestia – terminó besando su cuello en una sutil caricia, haciendo suspirar a la chica.

Tomó delicadamente la mano de ella y colocó en ella el regalo, haciendo que sonriera y lo besara rápidamente en los labios, provocando que el azabache se sonrojara.

Tomó la cajita y la sacudió un poco, queriendo con eso tener una pista de lo que fuese el regalo. Al no escuchar sonido alguno, miró interrogante a Sasuke, a lo cual este simplemente contestó con un "Feliz navidad" y sonriendo de una manera que ella nunca había visto, lo cual la hizo delirar. Cuando regresó en sí, se dispuso a abrir la cajita. Quitó el moño con sumo cuidado, notando el esfuerzo puesto en él, y seguido quitó la cinta que sellaba celosamente el objeto. Cuando finalmente pudo abrirlo, se encontró con algo que no imaginó: un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante bellamente pulido. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos instantáneamente, y devolviendo la vista a quien parecía ser su ahora prometido, sonrió como no lo había hecho nunca y saltó a abrazarlo, siendo bien recibida en los brazos de aquél quien fue su amor de la infancia.

- ¡Te amo Sasuke-kun! – le dijo emocionada, mientras pequeñas lágrimas eran derramadas por sus ojos.

- También yo a ti, Sakura… -contestó él con toda la sinceridad y desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

No necesitó que le dijera nada más, él sabía que eso era un sí rotundo. Esa no podía ser una mejor navidad… era extraño, desde pequeño siempre había detestado aquella fecha del año, pero ahora, era la fecha más hermosa de su vida…

* * *

Lo sé, mucho dulce, algo de lo que no es normal Sasu-chan, pero bueno, así me salió y así se queda ='D. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus comentarios *u*

*Se va a su mundo feliz donde todo es chocolate y amor*


End file.
